1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof drains. More specifically, the present invention is an adjustable mounting, straining drain which clampingly and sealingly mounts in an aperture of a roof and conveys fluid to an extant drain pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roofs shield buildings from inclement weather. Many roof configurations exist; some providing more shielding than others. Flat, horizontal roofs represent the more problematic roof configurations used in modern building construction. Time and gravity combine to form sags in a flat roof. Water and debris collect in the sags. Eventually, the roof weakens and leaks develop. Fluid and matter seep into and disintegrate the structure of the building. Sunlight and/or extreme temperatures may hasten the harsh effects the fluid and debris may cause.
Roof drains help rid roofs of trapped fluid and debris. However, roof drains must satisfy a multiplicity of design and architectural criteria. First, roof drains must be able to strain out larger debris. Deterring larger debris from entering the drain pipe decreases the likelihood of drain clogs. Second, roof drain-roof junctions must have a water-impervious seal. Fluid leaking into the roof drain aperture under the roofing material seeps into and disintegrates the structure of the building. Third, roof drains should not distort the natural plane of the roof surface. A roof drain that causes a bulge in the natural roof plane will create a ringed depression about the roof drain which may collect fluid and debris. A roof drain should maintain a snug fit to the roof. Fourth, a roof drain should be installable in a variety of applications. Manufacturing of one kind of roof drain having universal application will pass on to consumers large economies-of-scale cost savings.
Several types of roof drains are described in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,411, issued May 7, 1974, to John E. Emberson, describes a drain fitting. The drain fitting includes a hollow, cylindrical metal body having an upper and lower portion. The upper portion has a larger inside diameter than the lower portion. The upper portion of the body includes an outward annular flange that mounts flush to a roof or floor. The lower portion of the body includes an inward annular flange. A hollow cylindrical collar is received and is maintained within in the upper portion of the body. An O-ring seats between the collar and the lower annular flange. Hollow, cylindrical conduit having a smaller outside diameter than the inside diameter of the lower annular flange of the collar is received through the flange aperture. Pressure exerted on the collar distorts the O-ring thereby forming a seal against the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,809, issued May 20, 1975, to Duane D. Logsdon, describes a scupper drain structure. The scupper includes a grate which is mounted with threaded fasteners to an apparently pre-formed, lamellar acrylic member. The acrylic member has an upper and a lower portion. The lower portion of the acrylic member appears to frictionally interengage with a drain pipe. The scupper is secured to the roof by nails. Roofing materials lap the flange of the grate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,412, issued Sep. 30, 1975, to Francis J. Patry, describes a roof drain arrangement. The device includes a grated strainer which mounts to a gravel stop with metal hooks soldered to the gravel stop. The gravel stop rests on top of roofing membrane. The gravel stop has an aperture in which a tubular sleeve is received. The sleeve includes a flange that abuts the top surface of the gravel stop. An intermediate portion of the device has an upper segment and a lower segment. The upper segment has gripping fingers which frictionally engage the sleeve. The upper segment also abuts the interior annular flange of an encircling tubular member fixed to the roof substrate. Compressive force between the tubular sleeve and the roof substrate is effectuated by advancing the gripping fingers of the intermediate portion along the tubular sleeve and against the tubular member. The lower segment is fixed to the drain pipe by a conventional draw band.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,251, issued Jan. 6, 1981, to William W. Lindquist, describes a floor or roof drain fitting. The device includes a tubular member having an upper and a lower portion. The upper portion of the tubular member has an outward annular flange that abuts surface material. The lower portion of the tubular member has exterior threads. The device includes a generally funnel-shaped sleeve having an upper and a lower portion. The sleeve receives the tubular member. The upper portion of the sleeve abuts the under side of the roof structure. The lower portion abuts a retaining nut. The retaining nut interengages with the threads of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,690, issued Dec. 11, 1984, to Duane D. Logsdon, describes a sump or flush installable roof drain. The device includes a frusto-conically-shaped grate that mounts with threaded fasteners to an insert member. The insert member has a centrally located aperture. The insert member is secured with threaded fasteners to a generally funnel-shaped tubular central section having an upper and a lower portion. The upper portion has a flange which abuts the roofing membrane and is nailed to the roof sub-structure. The insert member and roof membrane are sealed with hot tar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,499, issued Mar. 19, 1985, to Malcom S. Uglow, describes a roof drain insert coupling. The device includes a tubular drain insert having an upper and a lower portion. The upper portion has an outwardly annular flange that abuts roof insulation material. A sealing layer seals the flange and insulative material junction. A course grate is received in the aperture in the upper portion of the tubular insert. The device also includes a generally funnel-shaped drain pipe having an upper and a lower portion. The upper portion has an outward annular flange secured between the insulative layer and the roof substrate. A sealing layer seals the flange and roof substrate junction. The drain pipe receives the tubular drain insert and is fixed relative thereto by a coupling device. The coupling device is received in and maintains close tolerances with the drain pipe. The coupling device includes two tubular members each having an outward annular flange. Each annular flange has radially diverged throughbores in registration with the throughbores of the other. Threaded fasteners are received in each registered throughbore and fix relative distance between the tubular members. A sleeve of pliable material receives the tubular members and is secured therebetween. Reducing the relative distance between the tubular members by tightening the threaded fasteners distorts the sleeve against the drain pipe fixing the coupling device relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,814, issued Mar. 19, 1985, to Marshall W. Marshall, describes an adjustably extensible roof drain receptacle. The device includes a frusto-conically-shaped strainer dome frictionally interengaged with a flashing ring having a central aperture. The flashing ring sealingly abuts a top coating layer. The flashing ring is retained in an aperture through the roof substrate by threaded fasteners threadingly interengaged with a drain body having a central aperture. The drain body has an upper and a lower portion. The upper portion has an outward annular flange that abuts the roof substrate. The lower portion receives a drain pipe. An elastomeric seal is sealingly interposed between the drain body and the drain pipe. The flange of the drain body also abuts an adjustable, tubular collar. The collar has an inward annular flange having throughbores. The collar rests on an annular flange of a housing. The housing further includes an outward annular flange that abuts and is fixed with threaded fasteners to the upper side of the roofing substrate. An underdeck clamp having radially diverged throughbores and an upstanding radial flange abuts the underside of the roofing substrate. Threaded fasteners connect and maintain the underdeck clamp relative to the housing.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed roof drain.